This disclosure generally relates to a below belt channel system that is mounted to the frame of a vehicle door below a belt line of a window opening. More specifically, this disclosure relates to what is generally referred to as a glassrun that receives or guides an edge of a vehicle window that is raised and lowered relative to the window opening.
It is known to provide a generally C-shaped support channel or bracket that receives a similarly contoured C-shaped weatherstrip or weatherseal formed of a plastic or EPDM type material and referred to as an extrusion. An open region of the C-shaped contour receives an edge of the window and guides the window as the window is raised and lowered relative to the vehicle door.
To mechanically join the extrusion to the below built bracket assembly, a terminal end of the extrusion is typically notched, i.e., cut in selected locations to allow first and second sidewalls of the extrusion to flex or move independently of an interconnecting, base member of the extrusion. The notch allows the first and second sidewalls to flare or taper outwardly to a greater degree relative to the base member and thereby enlarge an entrance dimension at a first end of the bracket. The notching operation adds additional cost to the final assembly. For example, machinery must be dedicated to perform the notching. In addition, the notched end must be contoured over a tapered opening in the support bracket.
In an alternative arrangement, the terminal end of the extrusion remains interconnected no notching) and the first and second sidewalls are bent or splayed outwardly relative to the base member. The first and second sidewalls are received in retention members spaced inwardly from a terminal end of the bracket. Unfortunately, there is the potential that the extrusion will become disengaged from the bracket during shipment, assembly, or during use. This structural assembly also encounters potential issues where the there is no smooth transition as the glass advances into the glass run assembly, and the potential for interference between the advancing window and the weatherstrip of the glassrun assembly can arise.
These known arrangements also have the potential for glass slap, a condition where insufficient clearance is provided and the contact between the glass and the bracket emits an audible noise when the door is closed.
Still another problem is associated with distortion or warping of the plastic bracket during manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved below belt bracket arrangement that overcomes these noted problems and others in an economical, simple, and effective manner.